A Time And Place - M Scene
by flaunt
Summary: Something I wrote for 'A Time And Place' but may be too racy for the T rating of that fic. And it's something I didn't want to delete without sharing. I hope you enjoy.
1. 2200 Hours (Okinawa)

**AN: **I admit that I was kicking this idea around for a bit before Yiota suggested it. However, that's not to take anything away from the feedback, I probably wouldn't have explored it without that prompt, so thank you Yiota. :)

This will be a collection of M scenes that I am writing specifically in connection with my T-rated fic, A Time And Place. I don't know if you need to read that fic to read this one as this is mostly mindless filth, but it might help to put things in context and make sense of how Harm & Mac got into these situations in the first place. :)

So please enjoy it, and if you do, I really would like to hear your review. I'll have to assume that if you read and didn't review, you didn't enjoy the work, :D Kidding. But still please review if you can, coz I want it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: OKINAWA**

2200 LOCAL TIME  
OKINAWA

Dinner was nice and the walk on the beach after was nicer, but all too soon Mac found herself back at her basic housing unit. Harm led her to her door and waited for her to unlock it.

She had her back turned to him, revealing the enticing nape of her neck. His lips ached to taste her, sure that she would taste as delicious as her lips had, sure that her skin would taste like vanilla and cinnamon and brown sugar and caramel. He gulped trying to retain some semblance of control.

She turned back to face him and saw his intense gaze upon her and instantly burned up. Her skin and lips tingled in anticipation of what she had craved ever since he had shown up at her office, for him to kiss her senseless and never stop.

He came closer to her, his eyes staring deep into hers, dark with desire yet sparkling with a simple want that she herself felt. She was drowning in his gaze and she leaned in to him.

His lips touched hers and fireworks exploded in her mind's eye - bright beyond belief, filled with colors she didn't even know existed, extending across the entire sky.

She couldn't bear to have it end and as she felt him pull her tighter against him, her soul soared in the knowledge that he needed her as much as she needed him. As if on this very night two souls, born apart had found their way to each other.

Unlike their previous efforts, this kiss wasn't about the need to claim one another nor to signal desire. It was about sharing, their hopes, dreams, thoughts, love. It was a kiss for the ages, a kiss that meant forever, a kiss that promised eternity.

When they finally parted, Mac felt a tear slip from her eye and rolled down her cheek. His thumb stole across her cheek to catch it. She looked up at him as she leaned against the hand cupping her face.

And saw that Harm was similarly affected. She reached up and brushed the tear from his cheek, surprising him. Then the absurdity of the moment made them giggle sillily. Giggle in relief. Giggle in elation.

"What a fine pair we make." he said as he rested his forehead against hers, his smile brighter than the noon day sun.

"I don't want to leave." he admitted.

She stepped back to look at him, wanting to know what gave him the idea to leave in the first place.

"I'm not about to assume anything Sarah. If you want me to stay, you'll need to ask me." he said quietly, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Why?" she uttered hoarsely.

"Because I don't want to be a mistake you regret in the morning. I want you to know what you're asking for."

Her mouth suddenly went dry. She gulped, "And if I know what I'm asking for?"

"Then ask."

"Do you... do you want..." she stammered.

He didn't. "You know what I want. What do you want?"

Tears threatened to take over again. She reached up and pulled him into another kiss. "You."

oxoxoxo

Mac dragged Harm towards her bedroom, their kisses frantic, their hands even more so. They tried to help each other out of their clothes, but as Harm's was more conventional, Mac was having far more luck getting him out of his than he hers.

He was already shorn of his jacket and out of his shoes by the time she pushed him down on the bed. He stared up at the damage he had done to her kimono and saw that she was still wrapped up in the fabric. Too wrapped up. He needed to see skin. Now.

She decided to help him by stripping off the garment herself but he stopped her.

"Mac, please. I... I want to undress you." he said, his voice barely more than a growl despite his pleading tone.

Those words made Mac almost melt and become a pool of goo on the floor. Her hands stopped and she stepped within reach to allow him the honors.

His hands glided over the smooth fabric. _'Has cotton ever felt this sexy?'_ he wondered. He moved his palms upwards from her thigh to her hip, his hands already telling his eyes he was bound for a treat. He was tempted to just rip the cloth from her body, but he also so badly wanted to make this last. He didn't know how often he'd get to make love to her again, but he knew that he'd only get the one chance to make love to her the first time. So this had to be perfect. This had to be right.

He moved to the ribbon and undid it slowly, pulling on an end and letting it slide out of its loop. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed Mac's breathing hitch a little in anticipation. Rising to his feet, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her all along her jaw, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Mac trembled under this assault, her body already screaming in need and lust, needing him to touch her now, needing him to be one with her now. She opened her eyes to look into his.

And almost lost her ability to stand when she saw those same emotions reflected in his eyes. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"Harm..." she managed to croak out but any other words melded into a single longing moan when she felt his mouth descend on her neck, driving all conscious thought from her mind. He had her perched on the brink just with his kisses.

"You're so beautiful, Sarah." Harm whispered against her collarbone as he moved downwards, pulling the fabric from her shoulders as he did. He stopped his ministrations though and pulled back to admire her underwear - deep brown, like her eyes. And good God how she filled out her bra...

He must have paused for a bit too long to stare at her half-clothed form because Mac rediscovered her voice. "They aren't gonna bite, Harm." she said with amusement and a breathless voice.

He smiled back at her, and returned her verbal jab, "Shame. Might be nice." he said before his lips descended on her body once more. He worked the kimono completely off, but this time instead of stepping back to admire her body, he lifted her and placed her on the bed - much to her surprise, and delight.

She stopped him from joining her on the bed though, instead she crawled towards him and let her fingers move to his belt buckle.

"I think one of us is too dressed up for the occasion sailor."

"I think both of us are too dressed up for the occasion Marine." Harm countered with a smile and was rewarded with a brilliant one in return.

"Well, let's sort you out first, then you can help sort me out." Mac said even as her hands undid his belt and was already working his zipper down. Once his slacks were slack enough, she let them fall to his feet.

He quickly pulled his undershirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He stepped out of his pants and his socks soon followed. He stood there only in his boxers.

Her eyes devoured how trim his body was. She had always only imagined it but now that he was almost naked in front of her, she needed to memorize him completely so she could recreate this moment in her fantasies at will. Her eyes scanned downwards and only got as far as his boxers, and the sizable bulge they were barely containing at this point.

"Mac?" Harm asked in an amused tone when he saw her hesitance. But all amusement left him, replaced by a burning, surging, all-encompassing lust the minute she reached out and touched him.

Her hand molded against the fabric, moving sensuously across it to stroke his hardened state. She heard him groan - in restraint and in ecstasy, and she could feel him twitch in anticipation. She pulled back a little, she hadn't meant to fondle him, she had been just mesmerized by his body, and her body, her hand had moved on its own accord.

"Sarah, I need you now." he said through ragged breaths.

She smiled and got to her knees on the bed, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I need you too, Harm."

He crawled into bed with her, their kisses never stopping as he stretched her out over the sheets. His body pinned her down as his hand stroked every bare inch of her. He expertly undid her bra clasp with a twist of his fingers, and he could feel her smile against his lips.

"What's so funny, Marine?"

"Nothing... just that it took me longer to put that on than it took for you to take it off." she replied as she broke from his embrace to remove the last of her clothes.

His breathing grew raspy as he took in his first sight of her. He admired her for a brief second before his hand moved to lay claim to her body. She moaned with pleasure when his hand cupped her ample bosom, his fingers heightening her desire further when they touched her skin.

Harm could feel her heart pound against her chest, could feel how out of control it was getting under his touch. He couldn't hold back the slow forming smile, knowing that he affected her so deeply.

"What's got you so happy there, flyboy?" she asked.

"Your heart. It's racing." he said as if his own wasn't.

Mac put her hand against his chest and felt his own racing pulse. "I'm not the only one." she said before lowering her mouth on his.

Their tongues dueled, each eager to take as much pleasure from their union as they were willing to give. He pulled her onto his lap and she could feel how hot his desire was pressed against hers. She moved to settle herself more comfortably against him and was proud of the tortured groan she elicited from him.

"Mac... I..."

"Show me how much you want me, Harm."

He did by pinning her to the bed once more. He moved down her body, tasting every bare inch of her, lavishing particular attention to the aroused peaks of her chest. Her back arched in ecstasy, leaning into his mouth as her mind fizzed and popped and her breasts tingled, eager for his care.

All too soon for her liking, he moved further downwards, trailing kisses down her flat stomach before branching out to her hip. His fingers though didn't make her miss his mouth for far too long as they drew lazy but ever tightening circles on her chest.

It was sensory overload as Harm kissed and caressed all over her body, and her body itself was feeding off its own aroused state.

She felt his tongue trail along the hem of her panties before trailing downwards. She propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing. He moved lower over the fabric covering her...

Her head fell back as the thrill of his mouth touching her, kissing her, licking her sent a lightning bolt from her core right up her spine to her brain. She was losing her grip on reality, all she could feel was his lips...

"Harm..." his name came out of her throat strained and strangled as her hand gripped his dark luxurious locks and held him still between her legs. She needed to stop this before he undid her completely, before he sent her over the edge alone.

He didn't stop, his tongue running along the thin fabric that still covered her, his tongue tracing her shape and driving her to the brink. He felt her buck under his assault and knew she was already close. So he took her all the way.

For long seconds... minutes it seemed like, Mac rode out the waves of pleasure. When she returned, she saw his pleased though slightly cocky grin. She wanted to smack that grin off his face... but an even better plan formed in her mind.

She moved to cup his arousal once more, and his smile disappeared. He recognized the look in her eye, she was going for revenge. She was going to do to him what he had just done to her. Well, two could play that game.

He moved out of her reach.

"Harm..." she protested, but soon realized that even though he was out of her reach, she wasn't out of his. He stroked her hip, playing with the fabric of her underwear.

"As far as I recall, I was supposed to help you get appropriately undressed for the occasion." he said as his fingers looped around the thin fabric and started moving it off her hips.

She wanted to resist him, but her body had taken control of its own destiny and she felt herself lift her hips so he could slide her underwear off. She cursed her body for betraying her, even as she was aware that parts of her brain cheered wildly at being one step closer to being with Harm.

"And if I remember right, sailor, I was supposed to help you get appropriately undressed too."

"That you were."

She helped him out of his boxers and couldn't help but feel a thrill shoot through her when she saw just how primed he was for her. She tore her eyes away from his arousal and forced herself to look in his eyes. Their once clear blue cool were now dark and stormy with desire.

"Harm." she said, trying to still her heart. "No more games."

Harm nodded, no more games. She let him get ready before she led him to where she wanted him and pulled him on top of her. But then her body cried out in warning. She needed something from him.

"Harm... it's... it's been a while for me." she admitted shyly.

He stared back at her, his eyes alive with concern. He looked into her big beautiful dark eyes. "It's been a while for me too, Sarah." he said with worry. "I can be gentle... but I don't know if I can last very long. I want you so much."

His admission at being anything less than perfect made her soul fall more in love with him. While outwardly he was built like a Greek god and had the brashness of one, with her, in here, he was like her... infinitely human. It was a connection on a deeper level. Deeper than the one they were about to engage in.

"It's okay Harm. I want you just as bad."

"Well, I hope I'm not bad..."

"Harm, shut up." she pulled him down and guided him home.

It was beyond everything they had hoped for, beyond everything they had imagined, beyond everything they had ever experienced. There were no words to describe how right this felt, how supreme and perfect and wonderful. All words paled to what this was.

Harm finally moved, inching his way deeper. She was tight around him, so tight he was as afraid of breaking her as he was of breaking himself. But as their bodies instinctively grew to know each other with each passing heartbeat, their bodies communicated their silent needs to each other and the worry eased.

He moved against her and she pulled him in more. He heard how her breath, ragged and shallow as she moaned against his ear, stimulated him further, aroused him more. He grunted in return, wanting to say how beautiful she was, how wonderful she felt, how incredible she made him feel, but he didn't have the ability to talk. There was only their union and the sound of their lovemaking was all that they needed.

"Harm, more." was all she said as she clung to him, bringing his body deeper into hers. It was all the encouragement he needed as soon his body began to move on its own accord, matching her need and intensity, seeking to deliver her the greatest pleasure he could give her once more.

He heard her breath grow shallower and her body tighten around him, and he knew she was close. He didn't know if he could hold back either, he wanted to join her this time, to rocket off the edge and see the stars with her. To break free and let loose. To pound her so hard she'd feel it well into the middle of next week.

But at the same time, he needed this to last. Not wanted. Needed. He slowed his stroke.

Mac looked up at him, saw how he was holding back. She could feel that his body was waging war with itself, trying to keep in control, yet craving to be unleashed. She decided if he couldn't make up his mind, she'd make it up for him.

She pulled away, surprising him, but then surprised him further when she rolled him onto his back. She kissed him as she moved herself above him, scooting up to position herself right against his ardor. She could feel the heat of his passion even through the thin protective layer between them. She looked down at him, reached down and joined them once more.

She moved sensuously, enjoying her new command position but not nearly as much it seemed as Harm was enjoying it. She smiled when he groaned her name and God's name over and over. She smiled even more when she felt him buck under her, his body seeking hers, needing hers, desiring hers.

His hands gripped her hips, keeping her on top of him as he moved faster. She moved one of them to her chest, and he responded by touching her how she craved. She popped open her eyes to see him staring at her, with lust, passion... and she could almost believe... love.

They said each other's names, not needing any other words to convey how close they were to completion. This time, Harm didn't hold back, and this time they reached the stars together.

In a few hours, Mac knew their desires, now quenched, would reawaken. Until then, they'd steal a few hours sleep. She felt Harm slip from the bed for a moment but was soon back next to her.

"I just remembered something." he said as he cuddled against her back, his breath warm against her ear. He wrapped a protective arm around her stomach and moved himself closer.

"Hmm? What's that?" she asked as she put her hand on his keeping it where he had it.

"I didn't pack a toothbrush."

She giggled at the inanity of the thought. "Mmm, I have a spare one somewhere... or you can use your fingers."

"Like this?" he said as he stroked a finger gently against her stomach, creating goosebumps along the path.

"Just like that." she said as she turned around and pulled him in for another kiss.

They were asleep within ten minutes. But after a few short hours of rest, were awake enough to enjoy the rest of the morning.

Together.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I know I need some reviews to fire me up to writing the next chapter of A Time & Place. :D Consider this your blackmail warning. ;D

However, regardless of whether or not you want to read another chapter of AT&P, please let me know what you think of this M scene. Thanks.


	2. 0200 Hours (Appalachian Mountains)

**AN: **This is the M rated part of chapter 7 of 'A Time And Place'. I split it up simply because I was afraid I would break the rating guidelines and get punished for it.

I did warn I was new to this T rating guff :)

* * *

A TIME AND PLACE (M SCENE)**  
CHAPTER 7: APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS**

0200 LOCAL TIME  
APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS

Nightfall was beautiful up here in the mountains. The stars twinkled with an unclouded brilliance as if connecting the ground itself to the rest of the universe.

Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie though wasn't looking at the stars outside the window of this secluded, rustic cabin in the woods. She was mesmerized by the sight of the man sleeping under the twisted sheets in front of her. His tall, muscular frame was barely covered by the thin material around his hips, one hand tucked under his pillow and the other splayed out over the spot where she slept until mere minutes ago.

Mac was seated at the foot of the bed, as naked as the man she shared her bed with. She stared at the sleeping face of her best friend, Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Jr, and admired every inch of him silently.

She always knew that he was handsome, but seeing him asleep now, he was not the man with the playful sparkling eyes and deliciously sexy grin. He looked incredibly at peace. He looked innocently boyish. He looked... increasingly wonderful.

Being awake in the middle of the night to observe him was a rare occurrence for her. She had bouts of insomnia, always had ever since she was a child. With an abusive father, she never really learned how to sleep soundly through the night.

But not with Harm. Whenever she felt Harm's arm wrap around her waist, or his hand stroke her back, she could easily fall asleep, safe in the knowledge that he would protect her. That was the keyword - safe. He made her feel like she was worth something, worth protecting, worth the trouble and worthy of his love. He was everything she had ever dreamed of, and she hoped he felt the same about her.

This was the first time since just after New Years' they were in the same state, much less the same room. Seven long months had passed where they shared very rare and very short phone calls. Seven long months where they were forced to resort to the written word to convey all they felt and wanted for each other. Mac couldn't believe she had become one of those women who waited anxiously on a love letter from her beau and having her good mood depend on him sending one.

Mac blushed recalling some of Harm's letters. Of course like anything else he did well, he needed a little gentle prodding at first, but once he got going, the man was dedicated to being the best there ever was. His love letters really were something else. When he was heartfelt, he was surprisingly romantic, and when he was being steamy...

The man was a master of mash notes. He could make her blush from head to toe with just a few words. She swore even the way he signed his name seemed like an act of sexual union between pen and paper.

She saw him stir as his hand searched for her. Not feeling her body next to his, his eyes popped open instantly and caught sight of her sitting there, naked as a jaybird and looking all the more beautiful for it. His brain cleared his vision immediately to allow him to take in her beauty.

"Hey." he said, not able to formulate much more than that one syllable. Not that he wanted to, he just wanted to admire her in all her naked glory.

"Hey." she replied, unashamedly letting his eyes roam all over her body. She could feel her skin heat up under his admiring gaze. She had to admit she had felt self conscious the first few times Harm had stared at her body this way, but with each reassuring word, each loving gaze, each tender kiss that he trailed down her body, he had made her feel... desirable, invincible, precious. Adored.

He completely adored her and she couldn't help but love him back with equal fervor.

"Whatcha doing all the way over there?" he finally asked, his voice husky from sleep, sending chills to her core. She loved his voice this way.

"Admiring the view." she said with a smile, letting her own eyes drink in his body.

A slow smile formed on his lips, "See anything you like in particular?"

"Oh, yeah." she teased back, "The painting above the bed is quite nice."

Harm frowned deeply and stared up above the headboard. There was an old watercolor painting framed there. It wasn't the finest example of the art form.

"That's nice?" he asked incredulously.

"Mmm-hmm." she hummed as she crawled over to his body. "It's especially beautiful when it hangs above the bed of the sexiest sailor in the world..." she kissed his muscular abs before looking up at him, "...especially when he's naked."

* * *

Harm saw desire make her brown eyes go onyx black. She kissed downwards from his abs and Harm saw her move the thin sheet covering his modesty aside. And still her mouth went lower and lower.

He felt her lips wrap around him and he gripped the sheets tighter, trying to hold on to his sanity and control. Trying to hold off the inevitable. It felt as if every nerve ending on his body was now centered on that one spot and his body trembled under her attention.

She brought him to near completion over and over, but always pulled back before he was too far gone, heightening his arousal while prolonging his pleasure. She let her lips explore the rest of his body, teasing him as he often did her, returning the sweet torture he inflicted on her each time they made love.

"Mac..." his voice came out strained and she knew she had to back off. Harm might be strong, energetic and athletic, but even he had his limits. Even she could send him over the edge as quickly as he sent her.

Of course, she didn't need more than a couple of minutes to recover. Harm, like all men, didn't enjoy the grand design benefit that women had in this regard.

She backed off and admired the strain on his face, sweat already beading his furrowed brow. He had his eyes closed, no doubt trying to remember imagery that would dim his aroused state and stave off a too early end. She started to pull away.

But he had other plans. He rolled over and pinned her down, his blue eyes staring deep into hers. "I need you now." he said, no subtext, no word play, no clever repartee. Just his desire stated plainly without guile or malice. Just pure want.

She guided him to what he wanted and they both moaned as they fit together perfectly. He moved with a gathering momentum until Mac was sure their mutual grunts and shouts echoed through the four walls of the wood cabin and out into the forests beyond.

The bed creaked loudly underneath their movements as if protesting this act of love, but even it was drowned out by their unintelligible moans. They were loud but they didn't care. The world ceased to exist for them as there was only each other. As there was only this.

She rose to meet his every stroke and clung on for dear life as he plundered her body. He quickly brought her to a state of excitement she often felt with him, but rarely this fast, this soon, this intense. Still he moved with the force of a freight train, pressing her further into the bed with each powerful stroke.

Mac was sure he'd break her as he slammed against her with all his might. There was nothing gentle about this but she didn't want gentle now. She could feel the tightening spring within her wind to breaking point, over coil, twist and finally snap all in one swift motion.

She screamed his name and soon she felt him join her over the edge.

Once the lust was gone, sanity returned and Harm was horrified by his lack of restraint. "Mac, I didn't hurt you, did..."

She kissed him hard to shut him up. Sometimes his concern was overbearing. Granted she knew she'd be more than a little sore tomorrow, but there were times to be gentle and there were times to be just good.

And God, he was extremely good.

She felt him roll over, taking her with him and perching her on his chest. His hand stroked the back of her thigh until he was rubbing her naked six. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"You wanna start round two, squid?"

He laughed, "You're gonna be the death of me, Marine."

"Well I wouldn't want you to die all the way up here in the woods. So, I guess no more sex this trip?"

The smile died on his lips and he stared at her with wide-eyed horror. She smiled demurely back at him. She saw the spark in his eyes and knew he was trying to think of something witty to say back. She waited.

Instead he tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her face back behind her ear, and Mac blushed at the act. She didn't know why she did as she was rarely bashful around Harm but whenever he did something like that, something so... caring, she always blushed.

"You're so beautiful, Sarah." and Mac felt herself melt even more.

"Right back at you, flyboy."

She kissed him tenderly this time as he stroked her back. Soon she was curled up against his chest and deep asleep with him. She was safe.

She was home.

* * *

**AN:** Please let me know what you think. Is it T rating safe or M rating unworthy?


	3. 0300 Hours (Bosnia)

**AN: **This is Mac's memory of the last night she spent with Harm before she shipped out to Bosnia, from Chapter 8 of my story 'A Time And Place'.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: BOSNIA**

BOSNIA, 1995

Eight of the ten trucks were loaded up and sent away but ten families remained when the shooting began. Anti-aircraft guns painted the sky with flak as Tomcats zoomed by, trying to slow the Serbian tanks. Panicked screams filled the air as Mac tried to keep the refugees calm enough to get into the trucks, but to no avail. It took all her skill to just keep them in the room and not run off seeking cover.

Minutes ticked by, where the only sound that filled the air was the constant boom of heavy artillery. But as frightening as the thunder was, the moments of pin drop silence in between were far more terrifying. In the quiet, all fears were possible.

Mac calmed her nerves so she would stay alert, so she wouldn't become stupid with panic. She forced herself to think of happier thoughts. Of happier times. Of Harm.

oxoxoxo

0300 LOCAL TIME  
WASHINGTON, D.C.

Mac stirred and took in her surroundings. She was in Harm's apartment, in Harm's bed, in Harm's arms - and all was right in the world. She smiled until her internal clock kicked in.

2:55 A.M.

She had to leave soon if she was going to make it to the airport in time for her transport to Bosnia.

Harm felt her stiffen in his embrace and he woke. He stared at her back and planted a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Hey, what's got you thinking so loudly there?"

She turned around and kissed him with searing intensity. She didn't say anything as she didn't let up, her hands roaming every inch of his naked body, coaxing it to action.

"Mac... protection." he stammered out in between ragged breaths. She nodded her understanding and reached into the drawer she had seen him keep his supplies. Harm was too busy enjoying the feel of her naked body on his that he almost forgot what he had hidden in that drawer.

"Wait, Mac..." he tried to stop her but it was too late. Mac felt the velvet texture of the ring box and pulled it out. She looked at the box and at him.

"What's this?" Mac asked, confused.

"It's yours."

"Mine?"

"At least I hope it will be." he moved his hands to take the box from her and was about to open it when she stopped him.

"When... when did you get that?"

"Is it important?"

"Harm..."

"Remember that summer you went to Russia?"

Mac did and her eyes became wide as saucers. "Three years?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you... then?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to give up your life for me. I love you too much for that."

"I wouldn't have given up anything..."

"Is that true? You were at Duke, I was in Georgetown. If we got engaged, even married, how long before we'd decide the education wasn't worth the separation?"

He was right. She would have given it up for him. "I hate that you've thought of all the logical arguments." she said without malice, but there was still a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I've had years of agonizing to think. But it doesn't change the fact that this ring is for you." he smiled, "And we're not separated by school now."

He tried to open the box once more, but again she stopped him. He looked at her confused.

"No." she said.

"No?" Harm panicked.

"No, not that. I mean... not now."

His eyes betrayed his confusion and hurt. Mac took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"I'm leaving in four hours, Harm. If... if you ask now, you know I won't be able to make myself leave. You're right, I would have quit the Marines if you asked me to marry you."

Harm nodded his understanding. "That's why I didn't ask before. Too many people in the world need you right now, Mac."

"Including you?" she asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Including me." he nodded and Mac rewarded his honesty with another kiss.

Harm savored it but much too soon the kiss ended. Harm looked her in the eye. "I won't ask now, but I want you to know..."

He put the velvet ring box aside before continuing, "...that it doesn't matter if you're right here or a million miles away. You take my heart with you. And one day, when we're in the right time and place and I ask, I hope you'll still say yes."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I will." she promised.

"So until we're in the right time and place, Sarah MacKenzie, I love you."

"And I love you." she whispered before crushing her lips against his.

* * *

She slipped her hands from his chest to his sides as she kissed downwards, blazing a trail from his neck to his pecs. When her mouth reached his flat nipples, her tongue flicked out to tease him. She smiled when she saw him arch his back in response, he was ticklish under her assault and it only prompted her to continue.

She moved a hand under the covers to stroke past his naked hip to grope his rear, chuckling when she felt him jump a little in surprise. The growing reaction she felt pressed against her stomach also let her know that he approved of her actions. She looked up and saw the spark of desire in his eyes staring deep into hers.

He said nothing, instead he chose to respond with his hands stroking her bare back, his thumb making lazy circles against her skin, making it pucker with anticipation and need.

She could feel herself get a little breathless as she felt his ardor grow against her stomach, the heat of his arousal burning hot. She felt every inch of him and she subconsciously pressed herself against him even more, eliciting a soft moan from him. He throbbed and she felt his hands reach for her hips, eager to pull her on top of him and end this foreplay.

But she was in control here and she wanted this to be the greatest night he'd ever had, with her or anyone else. This was the last night they had together for awhile and she wanted this memory to sustain the both of them for as long as they were apart.

So she pulled away, raised herself up on an elbow and without taking her eyes from him, let her fingers trail across his body to take him in her hands.

This time when he moaned, it wasn't softly.

She stroked slowly, leisurely, letting her fingers move around his entire length completely. She took her time to pleasure him, there was no need to rush, no need to speed up her movements, just a need to make this last for as long as she could. She lost all sense of time, there was only this, only him. She moved lower, all the while not breaking eye contact.

Harm saw her lips touch his arousal and almost exploded. When he felt her wrap her mouth around him, it took all his control not to buck his hips and speed his own ecstasy. He moaned her name, pleading with her not to tease him any further because he was too close to the edge.

She had made love to him often enough over the years to know when he was really at his limit and she knew while he was close, he wasn't really right at the very edge. She ignored his pleas and took her time to disengage, taking her time to taste him, making sure he heard every lewd sound she could make as she heightened his arousal. He moaned her name again and this time she knew he was dangerously close to completion. She released him noisily.

His hands wrapped themselves firmly around her and pulled her up onto him, where his fingers instantly gravitated towards her buttocks and squeezed tightly. Not playing fair, he held her against his stiffened state, his hardness playing against her soft folds, starting her own journey to bliss.

Mac shuddered under his assault. She was drenched, ready to accept him into her once more tonight, as they had done numerous times already. Just the anticipation of their impending union almost drove her over the edge.

Harm wanted nothing more than to thrust upward and rediscover what it felt like to be surrounded by her warmth. But he also knew that if he did that, this game would be over all too soon for him.

His hand traveled from her rear, up her body to cup one breast, his fingers tracing around the aroused peaks that were yearning to be adored. So he lavished them with the attention they so richly deserved by pulling her down towards him and latching on with his mouth.

She writhed with pleasure, his mouth, his tongue reminding her why she loved him so. He suckled, licked, tugged and tasted her, making her cry out as her brain lost the ability to hang on to reality. All she knew was how his lips felt against her nipples, how his teeth felt so good as he nipped her, how him being a little rough felt twice as good after he was done being gentle.

He rolled a hardened peak between his thumb and forefinger even as he pulled with his teeth at the other aroused nub. She threw her head back and grunted her approval, whimpering whenever he eased off. He took turns giving each straining nipple the pleasure of his mouth even as he rocked her hips slowly against his warm length, letting her know what lay in store for her if she desired it.

Mac was melting, she couldn't take much more of this. She pushed herself up from him, her body so far gone she was sure she was in the throes of an orgasm already. She quivered slightly, her core so hypersensitive to any sensation all Harm would have to do to push her fully over the edge was to reach out and touch her.

As if reading her mind, his fingers flicked across her center and her world exploded in a glorious burst of light as she came.

She was beautiful to him, sitting upright on his hips as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body. She was trying to remain in control but the look of complete bliss on her face revealed that she hadn't been successful. She was gone and Harm loved watching her in this, her most intimate moment.

Long seconds passed and Mac finally started to come down from the natural high. She looked down at him and saw the smug grin on his face, pleased with himself at what he had accomplished. And she blushed when she also saw the appreciative look he gave her, pleased that she had given him a show.

She reached down and found him rock hard, all too ready to continue this journey with her. She raised herself up over him and positioned herself, her hand keeping him steady as she finally slid downwards upon him.

She heard him groan with pleasure as she took him inch by inch. Her fingers played with his nipples the way he had played with hers, even as she rolled her hips slowly. She took him all the way inside, filling her completely. She heard a gasp and it took her a second to realize it had come from her. Already she could feel her core begin to tighten up again and the telltale stirrings of her body building to another orgasm.

Over and over, she moved with almost painful slowness, dragging out this most primal action. Letting her muscles grip him tightly, she saw his hands grab the pillow under his head, twisting it as he strove to keep in control and not be driven mad by her sensuous moves.

His name on her lips came out strangled and Mac knew she herself was quickly on the verge once more. She sped her movements up a little, rocking her hips every time she settled fully on him.

Her hands glided over her own body, rubbing herself to bring her all the way home and Harm took it as license to grip her hips a little tighter and add his own movements to hers. All too soon she was falling over the edge again and falling faster and harder than before.

He caught her as she lost the ability to hold herself upright, slipping out of her as he lay her down on his futon. He admired how her face was twisted in beautiful ecstasy, how her entire body shook and convulsed with pleasure.

He rolled her over and held her tight, planting kisses against the nape of her neck, before letting his lips explore her spine. He felt her gratified spasms finally subside and heard her tired sigh of satisfaction as her breathing began to normalize. He trailed soft kisses against her shoulder blade while his hands stroked her body.

Mac felt his hand run down her leg, sneakily touching the inside part of her thigh. His touch was light, but her body was so in tuned to his fingers that it reacted automatically. Without much coaxing, he got her to part her legs and felt his erection request access to her core.

Ready and eager, Mac reached down to guide him in. She moaned as she felt him slide home, fitting so perfectly as if he had been made for her. He moved at a steady rate, varying his pace whenever he felt himself get too excited. He shifted slightly and suddenly he was hitting the very spot that drove her wild. She gasped and her core automatically tightened around him pleasurably. He started losing control of his own movements, his body craving release, craving her.

Mac felt his warm breath against her ear, and heard his soft grunts each time he slid deep inside her. His thrusts were becoming stronger, becoming more insistent until he had her pinned on the futon, her front pressed down onto the twisted sheets. Mac felt his weight ease off slightly, clasping her hand in his and dragging it over her head, stretching her out so that he had access to more of her.

He tasted her skin, working upwards from her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck, up her jaw, to her ear. He stopped his kisses there, instead whispering in her ear how beautiful she was, how amazing she felt, and what he planned to do to her the rest of the night. How she had driven him to such a frenzied state that he wouldn't be satisfied with just making love to her. He needed more than love tonight. He needed to fuck her.

His hands slid down her body to pull her hips upwards, until she was on all fours. He moved slowly, methodically, almost slipping out completely before slamming in hard, giving her every inch of his love.

He twisted his hips with each stroke, rocking with her as he guided her movements. He released his grip from her hips and touched her body, caressing her most sensitive areas, bringing her up the peak once more.

She felt him move faster and she shuddered with the force of his repeated thrusts, until she was shouting his name in ecstasy again.

Harm tried to hold back but when he stopped moving, she continued moving for them. That was his undoing as his body took over. He sped up even more, ramming into her repeatedly. He pulled her up until she was sitting on his lap, his hands wrapping around her waist. She held onto his arm to stay upright.

He buried his face against her neck as his fingers teased her nipples once more. His hips moved with deep, continuous thrusts that she knew he was no longer in control of. She moaned his name and that was all he needed as he pumped once, twice and finally erupted inside her.

He screamed her name as his body convulsed, twitching as his body sought to be fused with hers. She tightened around him, milking him for every drop of love he had, every drop he could give her, her own orgasm catching up with his. She guided his hand down to stroke where they were still joined, letting his strong fingers bring her to find sweet release once again.

They collapsed onto the futon, both gasping for air that their bodies were suddenly starved of. There were no words, only the sound of their heavy breathing. Harm pressed another kiss against her shoulder blade. Mac felt the warmth of his lips against her burning skin and knew that what Harm had done in that moment was brand her.

She was his, now and forever, ring or no ring.

And that was all she needed.

* * *

**AN:** Please review. Pretty please?


End file.
